


A lore unto himself

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just a jealous guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lore unto himself

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Delivery from Buckfast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228134)

‘Sometimes I think you love those bloody bees more than you love me…’

Not that he ever says as much of course. It was his idea that Sherlock have a hive on the roof in the first place, after all. It’s just that John never realised quite how much of Sherlock’s time the little blighters would occupy, especially now, at the back end of the year, when they should surely be finished with their honey-making and settling down into a winter cluster to shiver together through the coming cold.

John glares upwards towards the roof, half-hoping that his pointed annoyance will irritate a sleepy worker and result in Sherlock reappearing in need of John to remove the sacrificial sting. He doesn’t really mean it though. Sherlock always seems so saddened by the inevitable loss of one of his velvety brood that it’s almost more than John can bear.

Instead he flips idly through the many and varied books on apiculture strewn haphazardly across the table. All very scientific, of course. Except for one, whose cracked spine and creased pages betray its role as a repository of essential data.

It’s not at all what John expects to find in the starred paragraphs and underlined sentences. Curiosity spiked, he creeps up to the roof in search of the errant beekeeper.

‘… so I hope you understand, because I’m not entirely sure that I do. I’ve never been very good with emotions. But this helps. A lot. Thank you for listening. I really do love him more than anyone and anything in the whole wide world. Whatever that may or may not revolve around...’

Sherlock is far too focussed to notice the eavesdropper.

John slinks back downstairs and rereads the chapter in the battered old folklore book concerning _Telling The Bees_ with a somewhat soppy smile spread across his face.

When Sherlock comes down there’ll be a nice big pot of tea and copious rounds of honey on hot buttered toast waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of info about the custom can be found [here.](http://www.yeoldesussexpages.com/folklore/thebees.htm)


End file.
